


Crystal Balls and White Souls

by WitheringFeniks



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Classic Sans being a dad, Domestic Fluff, Ectobiology, F/M, Familiars, Family Secrets, Female Frisk (Undertale), Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Frisk being a total troll, Frisk is eight, Frisk is too intelligent for her own good sometimes, Frisk is unimpressed with all these skellies after her mum, Kris is fifteen, Mage Frisk, Mage Kris, Mage Reader, Magic, Male Kris (Deltarune), Multi, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has history, Reverse Harem, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), chapter 1 is prologue, past reader/original Male character - Freeform, protective Reader, reader is frisk's mother, semi set appearance reader, white hair and grey eyes, you have a twin brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: Frisk dove headfirst into the Underground after spending all her childhood listening to her mother tell her and her brother stories of the Monsters trapped below.What she didn’t expect once she had freed them was not only the skelly bros having some SOULbond with her mother (ew, that’s her mum, Sans!) but when Sans accidently brings different versions of him and Papyrus…Frisk did not sign up for this! All she wanted was to free the Monsters from her mum’s stories!While certainly having seen a lot during your years, suddenly meeting your SOULmates (which you had believed to have outlived) was like a dream come true. Monsters were getting their rights and freedom, your relationship with Sans and Papyrus steadily growing....Now throw in three alternate versions of your SOULmates and you're in for a bit of a ride.Especially when some familiar faces reappear.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk & Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Reader, Kris (Deltarune) & Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 366





	1. Sense of Wonder... PT1

**Author's Note:**

> A second Undertale story I've been working on, this time a ReaderXSans/Papyrus.
> 
> Updates will come when they come, my main focus will be on Daffodil (formally Pretty Little Soul) which is an original Sans story--totally not a self promotion or anything ;)
> 
> But I hope you enjoy! Construtive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Also as a final note, there is a semi-set appreance! This is only you having white hair and grey eyes! This is for plot purposes! there is a reason for this, lol.

** Crystal Balls and White Souls **

.

.

.

**. **

** Prologue: Sense of Wonder… **

** PART 1 **

.

.

.

_“_ _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. For eons they lived in harmony, learning, caring, and loving one another. There was peace and importantly, love. An era of prosperity_ _…_ _however, good things, no matter how much we want it, cannot last forever_ _…_ _._

_Before long that era of prosperity turned into one of fear._

_You see, as time went on the number of humans who bore magic dwindled as each generation went on. They were getting weaker_ _—_ _they had begun to lose the power that gave them standing among the Monsters, who only grew stronger. For they, unlike humans, lived longer lives, were made of magic, and superior to humans in every way._

_Soon, humans began thinking:_ _“_ _It is only a matter of time before they hegemonize us._ _”_

_They would whisper among themselves:_ _“_ _We will have no way to protect ourselves._ _”_

_Then:_ _“_ _We will no longer live in peace!_ _”_

_That paranoia propelled the humans into declaring war upon the Monsters._

_It forced friends to turn on friends, lovers against lovers, family against family._

_But Monsters did not want to fight, they were made of mercy, of compassion, and of love. But their pleas of peace fell upon deaf ears: their acts of MERCY fruitless._

_They had no choice but to FIGHT._

_After years of fighting, with death and dust littering both sides. Humans sealed the Monsters beneath the earth, imprisoning them underground with magic. To this day, the Monsters await the moment they finally gain their freedom again_ _…”_

The trees rustled, crickets crocked, a nearby Goldfinch sung, and fireflies lit up the field. Then…

“I don’t understand how humans thought that beings made of MERCY would want to… her—heg—"

“—hegemonize—”

“—hegemonize humans…” a beat where the young female child hesitated, “What does hegemonize mean?”

“It is another word for subjugate, dear one,” Soft laughter from the older female.

Red spattered tanned, freckled cheeks, “oh…”

“I suppose I should expect you not to know the word, it isn’t one most would use in common conversation. That is my own fault, my apologies.”

A giggle.

“I don’t think I’ve heard a teacher use that word either,” A third voice spoke up, this one male, one that could not have been much older than the young female.

“I do not think a teacher would use a word like that for a class of children, Kris.”

A grunt of agreement and the young girl giggled again, but when that sound tapered out, it left the three in the silent night ambience. A peaceful sound: one they all enjoyed indulging in when storytelling.

“Where were the Monsters trapped?”

“Well Frisk,” a smile, “Would you believe me if I told you it was Mount Ebott that Monsters were supposedly trapped beneath?”

“No way!” Frisk gasped, sitting up to stare at the smiling woman, “Really?”

“Yes.” She reached out and tucked some hair behind Frisk’s ear.

“But then, why haven’t the Monsters been freed already? If the current Mages know of their locations—”

“It’s not that simple,” She scolded the eager child, “It is true that the Mages of present wish to right the wrongs of our ancestors, but we cannot simply deactivate the spell trapping them there. It would need to be done from the inside and I do not think Monsters would take kindly to adult Mages jumping down to offer their help. They would likely fear us because, after all, we Humans were the ones to do this to them. They have no reason to trust us.”

Frisk frowned thoughtfully towards Mount Ebott that loomed over the house they called home.

“Come now,” their mother sat up, “It’s getting late, and we’ll be up early.”

Frisk pouted and Kris silently climbed to his feet.

.

.

.

You locked door behind you all.

“We mustn’t dally,” you offer gently. “A busy day tomorrow, you’ll both need all the energy you can get.”

Kris nodded and with his Daemon, Rosa, a beautiful Goldfinch, perched on his shoulder, turned and pottered down the hallway, but not before reaching up and pressing a good night kiss to your cheek.

“Night, mum,” He said quietly.

The dear soft-spoken child.

When his door clicked shut, you turned to Frisk, who beamed, latching onto your hand and led you to her bedroom. As she changed, you pulled her curtains closed, turned on her dim star-shaped fairy lights and pulled back her duvet.

She left to brush her teeth and teeth, returning quickly to climb into bed.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” She asked eagerly as she lay, snuggling into her pillow.

You chuckle softly, pulling the covers up, “We’ve already discussed this, dear one.”

Frisk giggled, not at all guilty about trying to pry, but she sobered up, “Can’t I stay up longer, mama? I’m not tired.”

“How do you know you’re not tired if you have not tried sleeping?”

A pout… but then: “How long… How long have the Monsters been trapped down there?”

You exhale softly, reaching out to tuck some hair out of her face, “A long time, sweetheart. The Middle Ages when mages were thought to have died out.” Your eyes pensively turned to the white canopy netting that adored Frisk’s bed.

“…What happened to the Humans after they sealed them?” Frisk questioned, hands fidgeting with her teddy. A soft yawn from Lyric, Frisk’s ferret Daemon, was not enough to draw their eyes, only their acknowledgement.

You sighed heavily, “They continued to lose their magic. While today we know why they had begun to decline, at the time it only caused more fighting among themselves and those remaining mages went into hiding to protect themselves from envious attention. While the truth of magic faded from memory, humans have always been curious about it.”

Frisk frowned, “Why did they start losing magic?”

“That,” You bopped her nose, “is a topic for another time, a topic for when you are _far_ older. You needn’t worry yourself about that sort of thing, sweetheart.”

Your youngest yawned. “Okie.”

“Goodnight, sleep tight, my determined little star.”

Another yawn and you stood, blowing a kiss when you reached the door, Frisk mimicked catching it and held it close. You chuckled, closing the door.

…

…

…

The hallway light turned off.

…

…

…

…

Your door clicked shut.

…

…

…

…

Frisk kicked her covers off and slipped out of bed, ignoring Lyric’s inquisitive noise at all the sudden movement. She quietly shuffled to her window, pulling the curtain back to reveal Mount Ebott in the near distance.

She stared in wonder…then sorrow at the thought of all those Monsters—Monsters that could be her age, trapped beneath the earth.

It…it made her feel guilty at the life she had.

She was loved, had a wonderful home, well taken care of, and was learning to use her magic!

Sometimes, Frisk wonders what might have happened to her and Kris had you not come into their lives. Frisk cannot remember their real parents, only Kris did and only very little, but none of it was good.

They could have been split up.

They could have been adopted by horrible people, or different wonderful, amazing people.

She wonders of the What Ifs sometimes in her free time.

But now, _now_ she wonders of the lives those Monsters were living beneath the earth.

Wonders and recalls all the times mum had told them stories and tales of Mages and Monsters from before they had been banished and fallen into nonexistence.

In fact, Frisk had been able to hold a book written from all the way back then because magic had preserved it! She sighs happily at the thought.

But quickly, her thoughts return to the Monsters.

_“Frisk?”_ Lyric questioned, scampering over to windowsill curiously.

The child’s face grew determined—she knew what to do!

She was going to free the Monsters!

Voice quiet, Frisk asked: “How do you feel about a last night hike?”

Bemused, Lyric titled his head. _“We’re not allowed outside at night, not without [Y/N].”_

Frisk pouted but didn’t turn her eyes from the Ebott. She was going to do this! She turned and searched her room for—aha! Her backpack! She grinned and dropped it on the bed, darting back and forth to get a few things she believed she’d need.

_“Frisk!”_ Lyric exclaimed at the adventurous child. _“We can’t! We’ll get into trouble!”_

“Not if mum doesn’t find out until we’ve already left!”

_ “Why do you even want to go out? We live in the woods, there’s nothing—" _

“The Monsters,” Frisk stilled and Lyric blinked. “Their out there, trapped underground. Mum said adult mages don’t want to risk it, but what if a child with magic jumps down?”

Lyric stared in complete disbelief—his human, _honestly_. Her logic—he didn’t understand how he could have come about from her magic when he was not anything like her. Dear stars, he didn’t understand this child’s thought pattern sometimes.

He groaned, knowing it would be impossible to get her to back out and heaved a heavy sigh in acceptance. _“…Okay, but only if you leave a letter_ ,” then muttered a quiet: _“I’m going to love witnessing your punishment when you get back.”_

__

Having heard the last part, Frisk pouted but agreed to leave a note…

…yeah, she didn’t want to make her mum and brother worry unnecessarily!

Her favourite water bottle filled with strawberry squash, some snack bars stuffed after a quip from Lyric, Frisk unlocked the backdoor and as silently as possible, closed it again.

She shuddered at the chill in the air and mentally praised herself for thinking of grabbing her coat.

Lyric, from his place curled up in her hood, sighed and shook his head. His job was the guide his other half, good job he was doing…

Jasper was gonna eat him.

.

.

.

_“I don’t know about this,”_ Lyric shuffled nervously as, hours later, they stared down at the hole.

Of course, if could have been any other random hole in the ground had it not been for the magic that seemed to seep out of it. It was an ambient type of magic, one Frisk felt in every living thing but never like this—it was strong! Like someone had spend years feeding magic into the earth to maintain it.

This had to be the hole into the Underground!

_“Frisk,”_ Lyric’s voice turned warning. _“Please reconsider. At least talk to [Y/N] first.”_

Frisk glanced over her shoulder at the beginning of the rising sun—it would take another few hours to return home. No way would she be able to get back in time to beat her mum getting up. Mum would know she was missing in several hours and, heh, Frisk knew what type of punishment she would receive.

“Better to ask forgiveness than permission.” She chimed and Lyric groaned in dread, huddling closer in an attempt to minimize any bruises he knows he’ll be getting.

Still…it didn’t mean Frisk wasn’t scared, but it was a dark and scary looking hole…

She took a deep breath and felt her heart race.

It was just…what would her mum call it? A leap of faith?

Another breath and—

S

H

E

J

U

M

P

E

D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frisk fell for a long time, fearing every second of it.

She felt oddly like Alice from Alice in Wonderland, but this hole didn’t have any odd objects, didn’t twist or bend, no illusions—just _darkness_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Lyric’s nose nudging her cheek that Frisk woke too.

_“Frisk!”_ came his panicked voice, _“Wake up!”_

She let out a groan and Lyric sighed in relief. The child sat up, staring in shocked awe at the patch of golden flowers she’d been laying on—had these broken her fall?

Magic???

Frisk giggled in disbelief.

_“Frisk,”_ Lyric scampered up her coat sleeve to settle in her hood once again.

“I’m fine, Ly,” Frisk pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the way her knees wobbled in protest; it would clear up after some use. Instead, she inspected the room she was in, old and worn pillars with vines creeping along them, the large patch of golden flowers, the path that led deeper into the Underground…

“Ready?”

_ “No.” _

Frisk laughed at the immediate deadpan response.

When they slipped past an archway into a different room, Frisk spotted a golden flower all by its lonesome, only this flower…had a face?

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” the flower greeted; dear stars, that was not what Frisk was expecting, she giggled. “Hmm… you’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?”

_“…I have a bad feeling, Frisk,”_ Lyric muttered, watching on, hiding within her hood. _“Don’t give away that we know more then we should.”_

Their surroundings darkened a few shades and Frisk felt the familiar pull on her SOUL for an encounter (something only really powerful mages could engage while it was natural for Monsters), the red DERTERMINED heart taking form… she followed Lyric’s advice and kept silence about her knowledge on the SOUL.

She had grown up learning all about SOULs, she knew each different human type, each affinity they had for magic and so much more…

“See that heart? That’s your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! You SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV.”

Yeah, Frisk didn’t trust Flowey, she knew what LV was.

“What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!”

He winked and summoned five white pellets, “Down here, LOVE is shared through…little white… ‘friendliness pellets’.”

Lyric snickered, _“How dumb does he think you are?”_

Well… Frisk was an eight year old, any normal eight year old would have probably been naive enough to believe him…

“Ready? Get as many as you can!”

Frisk avoided them, not warning to take any damage. Flowey did not look amused—a crack in his façade.

“Hey buddy, you missed them.” He forced a smile. “Let’s try again, okay?”

Frisk missed them all again.

Flowey glared, “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULL— _pellets._ ”

Frisk sidestepped.

Flowey’s expression shifting demonically, “You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.”

Frisk tensed as a circle of bullets took shape around her and Lyric.

“DIE!” He cackled.

The circle closed in around them, Frisk clenched her fists, ready to fight when—a fireball came out of nowhere, and singed, Flowey ducked into the earth with a hiss.

Frisk and Lyric simultaneously heaved a sigh of relief, perking up when a kind looking goat woman stepped out of the dark.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” she sighed herself and turned towards them with a soft smile. “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

Frisk knew instantly that they could trust this Monster.

She followed Toriel though the next archway into a room with purple bricks—wow, she stared in awe… why were there leaves in the underground? She puzzled at the sight before her eyes fell onto a golden glowing star.

Huh? She approached it as Toriel climbed the stairs.

[*The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINTION.]

[*Location saved—Ruins Entrance.]

_“What was that?”_ Lyric muttered in confusion as they rushed to catch up with Toriel.

“Don’t know.” Frisk whispered in return—no one else could understand Lyric after all, it would just look like she was talking to herself.

.

.

.

The Ruins gave Frisk the necessary lessons and as she left them with a heavy heart, she stepped out into…snow?

_“Wow, snow!”_ Lyric leapt from Frisk’s shoulder onto the ground, rolling around in it. _“I’ve never seen this much snow before! We only get mush and ice at home!”_

Frisk nodded eagerly, kneeling to pick up a handful of the cold frozen liquid. So soft! She giggled and sprinkled in on Lyric, who shook it off.

Standing up, Frisk brushed her hands on her sweater, sighing at the fact she’d left her coat in the bedroom since she hadn’t thought she’d be needing it. “Let’s go!”

They began walking, Frisk snapped some of the stick off the branch so she had something to fiddle with but as she walked on—

_—SNAP_

She spun, eyes wide in confusion, only to see the branch now cracked in the middle as if someone heavy enough had stepped onto it.

Lyric bemoaned the fact they’d be facing someone again so soon.

They carried on with the knowledge someone might be following them, Frisk hoped they were as friendly as Toriel.

When they finally reached the bridge, they could hear the crunch of additional footsteps in the snow. Neither Human or Daemon moved as the Monster approached them.

“h u m a n,” a deep voice spoke, “d o n ‘ t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l? t u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d.”

Burying her face as much as possible into her turtleneck, Frisk turned, squeezed her eyes closed and shook—only for her to hear the sound of a whoopie cushion. Eyes snapping open in confusion, Frisk was met with a blue jacket. Orange-honey eyes trailed up and up until they met the eye sockets of a skeleton.

A skeleton.

Dear stars.

They—he??? Had pin prick eyelights in the sockets which were locked onto her, a wide grin—how was a skeleton grinning???—on his face.

“hehehe… the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick,” He laughed heartily, his personality doing a one eighty to the intimidating one moments ago, and shoved his hands back in his pockets, “it’s _always_ funny. anyways, you’re a human, right?”

Frisk nodded—why did it sound…like he spoke in lowercase?

“that’s hilarious. i’m sans. sans the skeleton,” He greeted, bending forward to lower his height, he had to be at least six foot, taller then mum! “i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but… y’know I don’t really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, on the other hand, papyrus,” _Like the font?_ Frisk pondered. “he’s a human-hunting fanatic.”

Frisk couldn’t help the giggle, the grin widened before he seemed to ponder something then he looked ahead with knowing eyes— _eyelights,_ “hey, actually, i think that’s him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”

Frisk turned, following as Lyric pounced across the wooden bridge. Lyric spotted Sans eyelights drop down onto him but the skeleton said nothing.

They reached a small open area with a wooden stand with a roof covered in snow and a strangely shaped lamp.

“quick, behind the conveniently-shaped lamp.”

Frisk did as asked—which, why would this work? Clearly she was visible from almost every angle expect one…

A taller skeleton appeared wearing red to seemingly contrast Sans.

…he also completely missed her standing there. What?

“sup, bro?” Sans greeted nonchalantly.

“YOU KNOW WHAT ‘SUP,’ BROTHER! IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?”

So his brother spoke in capitals? Frisk bit her lip to stop laughter, she could feel the magic Papyrus put into his voice to project it like that and wondered why.

“staring at this lamp. it’s really cool. do you wanna look?”

__

_“What is he doing?!”_ Lyric hissed from his spot behind Frisk’s feet, hidden from Papyrus’s sight.

“NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT…RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND? I WILL BATHE IN THE SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.”

Frisk muffled a giggle, he was adorable!

_“Dear stars.”_ Lyric groaned.

“hmm…maybe this lamp will help you.”

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!!!”

“hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten a ton of work done today. A skele- _ton_.”

Frisk muffled another giggle, missing Sans grin.

“SANS!!!”

“come on. You’re smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT!” Papyrus sighed. “WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME…HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNISION…”

“wow, sounds like you’re really working yourself…down to the _bone_.”

More muffled giggling.

“UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AND FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, _BACK-BONE_ INTO IT!!! NYEHEHEHE!”

Papyrus rushed off in a hurry and Frisk stepped out from behind the lamp giggling away, fondly reminded of her mum’s own corny jokes.

“so, you oughta get going. He might come back and if he does… you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.” Sans grinned, patting her head friendlily.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” She chirped as she picked Lyric up to let him settle on her backpack. “My mum’s a fan of jokes.”

“Your ma huh?”

“Yep! You two would probably get along real good!”

.

.

.

“HUMAN, ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE…THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER’S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS…THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON’T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU…LONELY HUMAN…WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOU….NO…NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN’T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT’S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER…OF THE ROYAL GUARD!

Papyrus blocked their way!

Frisk grinned, excited for this battle.

.

.

.

Waterfall was a nice contrast to Snowdin, it wasn’t cold, nor to warm—the perfect temperature.

[*The sound of rushing water fills you with DERTERMINATION.]

[*Save Location—Waterfall Checkpoint]

The duo were surprised to see Sans with…the…exact…same…stand. It still had the snow on it too! Frisk didn’t know if she should laugh or face-palm, she settled with giggling as she approached.

Sans grinned. “what? haven’t you seen a guy with two jobs before? fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks. i’m going to grillby’s, wanna come?”

As if her stomach was sentient, it rumbled.

The skeleton stared down at it. “well, if you _insist_ …”

Frisk burst into giggles again as he stood, offering her a hand. Confused but more than happy to hold his hand, she grabbed a hold, pleasantly surprised at the feeling of holding a hand of bone.

Then he led her, her sight distorted and in a blink of an eye, they stood…within…Grillby’s? Confused, Frisk blinked, “How…?”

Chuckling, Sans hefted her up onto the bar stall and gave a wink, “I know plenty of shortcuts, kiddo.”

…teleportation?

Gasping in awe, she tugged at his sleeve. “You can teleport?!?”

The chuckle turned into a boisterous laugh.

“anyway, what would you like? fries or burger?”

“Burger, please.”

He ruffled her hair, “that sounds pretty good.” The skeleton turned to the fire Monster behind the bar, drying up some glasses. “grillby, we’ll have a double order of burg.”

Grillby nodded and wandered into the back.

Sans lent on the bar, supporting his chin and twisted in his seat to face Frisk. “so, what do you think of my brother?”

Frisk beamed. “He’s really cool!”

“of course he’s cool. you’d be cool too if you wore that outfit every day.”

She blinked.

_“He wears that thing…every day?”_ Lyric muttered as he crawls out from the backpack to sit on the bar.

“he’d only take that thing off if he absolutely had too. oh well, at least he washes it…and by that I mean he wears it in the shower.”

Frisk tried to hid her grin.

Grillby returned with two plates and set them down on the bar. Frisk chirped out a thank you, to which Grillby nodded.

Sans held out a bottle of ketch-up and wiggled it, “want some?”

Nodding, Frisk took the bottle and Sans winked, “ _bone_ appetit.”

Tipping the ketch-up bottle, the cap falls off and all the ketch-up in the bottle pours onto her food. Frisk blinked.

“whoops.” He grinned, “eh, forgeddaboudit. you can have mine. i’m not hungry anyway.”

Clearly she’d just gotten pranked and she smiled, tucking into the delicious burger.

“anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries really hard. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard. one day, he went to the house of head of the guard and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight,” Frisk giggled and Lyric sighed, “but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. it’s, uh, still a work in progress.”

Frisk… _think_ she understands, Papyrus is a good person…Monsters? But she could tell clearly he couldn’t purposefully act tough or do what was necessary if it meant harming another. It just wasn’t in his person to do so.

It was silent for a few minutes as Frisk finished her burger, licking her fingers clean before Sans picked up a napkin and wiped her face, then clean her fingers. Frisk wasn’t at all embarrassed about it, why should she? He was only helping her. Plus, mum would help her all the time if she made a mess.

“there’s something else i wanted to ask you too,” Sans spoke as he dumped the used napkin on the empty plate, “have you ever heard of a talking flower?”

Blinking with a frown, Frisk nodded. Did he mean Flowey or the echo flowers?

“in waterfall, there are the echo flowers, they’re all over the marsh. say something to them, and they’ll repeat it over and over…” At Frisk’s inquisitive look, Sans lent on the bar again and for the first time since meeting him, there’s a serious look on his face, “well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around…a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery…advice…encouragement…predictions. weird, huh? someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. but, keep an eye out, okay? I don’t want nothin’ happening to ya.”

.

.

.

Hidden within the tall grass, Frisk and Lyric experience their first sighting of Undyne.

It was actually Papyrus’s voice that makes them stop waddling through the grass.

“H…HI, UNDYNE! I’M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT…UHHH….REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER…” A pause. “…HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!” A second pause. “…WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM…? W-W-WELL…” A beat. “I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END…I FAILED.” A fourth. “…W-WHAT? YOU’RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN’S SOUL YOURSELF… BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON’T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE… YOU SEE…”

Silences and Frisk feels like her breathing is the loudest thing in the world.

“…I UNDERSTAND. I’LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN.”

Papyrus leaves and Frisk and Lyric share scared wide eyed looks. They don’t move for a long moment, hoping Undyne had left.

The grass rustles when they move and armour clanks.

_No, no, no, nonono! Please don’t find us!_

It takes a few minutes for Undyne to lose interest, seeming to think it was nothing important and leaves.

The duo share a sigh of relief and finally exit the tall grass, only for a third person—a familiar Monster—to exit too.

“Yo… did you see the way she was staring at you…? That…was AWESOME! I’m SOOO jealous! What’d you do to get her attention…? Haha.” The Monster shook his head, “C’mon! Let’s go watch her beat up some bad guys!”

Frisk had a bad feeling.

The Monster kid tripped, landing face first but stood, brushed it off and continued running.

_“What are we gonna do, Frisk?”_ Lyric whimpered.

.

.

.

“It sounds like it came from over here… oh! You’ve fallen, haven’t you… are you okay? Here, get up…… Ç̴̣̱̙̠͓̲̪͇̌̎͌͊̄̿̈͠ḫ̶̡̛̫̩̮̞̘̲̤̫̦̑̇̍̐͂͌͜͠ä̵̢̡̖͕̠̠̪̲̥͙͕͉̠̰́͗̎̍͛̇̂͂͗̈̃͜͠͠r̶̡̛̖̺͍̰͓̦̻̙̯͉͜ä̷̧͔̠̹́͒̈́͋̌̒̏̽͆̍͠, huh? That’s a nice name! My name is—"

.

.

.

Laying on Napstablook’s floor, slowly the Spookwave song became white noise to their ears, a deep soulful hum began thrumming through them, their sight distorting and it almost like they could see the night sky once more with thousands upon thousands of stars.

Time seems to halt yet continue on—space so dark yet so bright and simply _existing_ while they were practically non-existent within the unending and forever expanding universe.

Neither knew how long it had really been by the time they finally moved, Frisk had only ever felt this calm when medicating before. She supposed, it wasn’t all that different—deep and even breaths, letting yourself relax and just exist in those moments…

…Frisk, for the first time, aches for her mum and brother…

“Well, that was nice…” Napstablook sways, seemingly drunk off the calm and relaxed feeling, “Thank you…”

.

.

.

“Seven. Seven human SOULs. With the power of seven human SOULs, our king… King Asgore Dreemurr…will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity…and give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured… understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption.”

Fear.

Her heart pound and pound against its cage.

Breathing harsh and laboured.

And…

And Lyric’s form shuddered, warm orbs turning cold, his fur stood.

A quiet rumble, body distorting…

“Give up your SOUL…or I’ll tear it from your body.”

A spear was summoned.

Soft claws sharpened, teeth elongated.

“Undyne!!! I’ll help you fight!” Monster Kid rushed from the bush.

Silences.

Monster kid glanced back and forth in confusion, “Yo! You did it! Undyne is right in front of you! You’ve got front row seats to her fight!” More glances, “…Wait. Who’s she fighting???”

Undyne grabbed Monster kid by the cheek and began to drag him off.

“H-Hey! You aren’t gonna tell my parents about this, are you?”

Lyric’s form stilled, claws growing dull, warmth seeping back into his eyes.

….it was safe… for now…

Lyric glared after Undyne in anger but…also relieved. He…did not like fighting—a trait from Frisk, no doubt. One he liked, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t _capable_.

He was here for her protection, a manifestation of a piece of her SOUL to guard and protect.

He would do that.

It was his duty.

.

.

.

“Seven. Seven humans SOULs, and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That’s how many we have collected. Understand? Through your seventh and final SOUL, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far…I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago……No. No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE!?!” She threw the spear before Frisk could even comprehend and—

—it skewers right through her.

[*Stay Determined, my Little Star. You mustn’t give up.]

.

.

.

It takes…

It takes Frisk six deaths to pass Undyne.

And when she finally flees the heat of Hot Land, Frisk lets her knees give out.

_“Frisk,”_ Lyric nuzzles her cheek, desperate to bring her some comfort but it did nothing to calm the laboured breathing, the fear that flooded her…

Then…

“Kid?”

Lyric hissed, heckles raised, _“We don’t need any more of you Monsters around us at the moment!”_

And of course, since no one else understood Lyric, Sans simply gave the ferret a worried glance but otherwise ignored him, crouching beside the child and reached out but—

Frisk flinched, cowering away from his hand.

Sans paused, flexing his phalanges.

He wasn’t an idiot, he knew all about the Resets and Reloads—the damn yellow flower had enjoyed messing around with that power but now, it was clear Frisk falling into the Underground was stopping the flower however… hearing the fight between Undyne and Frisk…

It was clear who had that power now.

Sans really didn’t enjoy the thought of the kid dying again and again—clearly it was as traumatizing as he thought. Especially one so _young_.

So, Sans gently shhhed Frisk, pulling her into his lap even as she whimpered and flinched. He did, however, pause when the animal—Lyric, Frisk had informed during an earlier meeting—hissed again, body rippling and he tensed.

There was more to the animal then he knew. Had suspected for a while.

“i’m trying to help her,” he told the animal, watching its teeth sharpen defensively.

It…it didn’t trust him. Maybe it was because of everything that they had just endured or it was a subconscious response. Either way it didn’t matter, Frisk was more important.

He stroked his phalanges through her hair, rocking Frisk as she sobbed and shook in his arms.

They rock there for a long while before Frisk’s exhaustion gives way to a fitful sleep. Sans heaves a heavy sigh and adjusts her so he could stand but before he did, Sans turned his eyelights onto the ferret that stared up at him with far too intelligent eyes.

“imma take you both back home, hop on.”

Brown eyes narrowed, Sans took it as it was—a silent threat. He supposed that had the language barrier not been there, he’s get a morbid threatening.

Lyric hopped on and settled on Frisk’s stomach, nuzzling into the sweater.

Sans stood and shortcut home.

.

.

.

Frisk was quite content to sit on his leg munching away slowly at the sandwich he had made for her as he brushed his phalanges through her hair to remove any knots.

Sans waited until she’d devoured the food before speaking, deciding it would be best to admit he knew about what was happening. Perhaps then Frisk would be more willing to open up herself to shed some light.

The look on her face when he does, however—a look of relief and awe, she hugs him tightly, sniffing. He rubs her back comfortingly.

“do you think you could tell me some things ‘bout you too? i know there’s something up with Lyric. He isn’t a normal ferret, is he?”

Said ferret huffed.

Frisk giggled wetly but nodded, “Yeah, Lyric is my Daemon.”

Sans blinked, “a what?”

“A familiar? I think that’s what non-mage humans commonly refer to them as.”

Non-mage humans.

That was what really stopped Sans short. He’s…not really that surprised—that also, strangely doesn’t worry him. Kid ain’t done any harm, though, so—

“a mage, huh?”

Frisk nodded hesitantly, “My brother and I. Our mum too, she—she’s not our birth mum, but I’m pretty sure our bio—beo—nyah, birth mother was a mage. Daemons are a meni-manifestation of a piece of a mage’s SOUL.” Once Frisk started talking, she couldn’t stop, didn’t _want_ to stop. “Not all mages have them, cause it takes time and lots of meditation! But mum said Daemons are important, that they help protect us and balance our magic a lot more then without one. My brother, Rosa helps him keep track of his magic because… because he, somethings wrong with him? I—Mum or Kris don’t want to tell me about it, they say I’m to young!” Frisk pouts but realised she’s diverted from what she had wanted to say to begin with. “Uh, please don’t tell mum I told you that if you ever meet her! Eheh…but Daemons take on the form that most suits the person, and they act as a defence me…meh…”

“mechanism?”

“Mechanism, yeah.” Frisk played with the sleeve of her sweater. “I don’t…I don’t understand why I can…can go back. But there were these golden stars, which…which no one else can see…maybe they’re the cause? My magic reaching out to save, like in a video game…? Mum would know. She knows a lot about human magic.”

There was a long pregnant pause, neither speaking. Frisk gathering her thoughts and Sans mulling over all the information she had blurted out.

“…how…how did you end up down here, kid?”

Frisk met his eyelights, her determination shining brightly. Sans felt the slightest bit nervous about it…he didn’t know why, but… he had the faintest thought that maybe…

“Mum would tell me and Kris all these stories about the Underground, about the war and magic related events over the years and…” she grinned sheepishly. “She confessed that… well, you all were trapped under Mount Ebott.”

Sans deadpanned. That faintest idea hadn’t been far off.

“you…purposefully came looking?” he asked incredulously.

Frisk just laughed nervously.

_This kid._


	2. Sense of Wonder PT2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I'm still blown away by it all! I'm glad it's been enjoyed so much! I wasn't sure what sort of response the concept would get in all honestly, so I was hesitant to want to post! but I'm happy I did!
> 
> Anyway, this is part 2 of the prologue. some changes happened but if I skipped this it would be bad storytelling so--
> 
> Next chapter the story really begins! But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy part 2!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own!

** Prologue: Sense of Wonder… **

** PART 2 **

.

.

.

“—LET’S JUST SAY…” Papyrus’s face brightened after Alphys curious question about why everyone had gathered, which—Frisk would like to know too! “A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME.”

…what?

Frisk ignored Alphys nervous stuttered as she tensed, eyes darting towards Sans, whose eyelights had gone out.

_“Something bad is gonna happen, I knew it!”_ Lyric hissed nervously.

Frisk felt herself mirror what Lyric was feeling, heart pounding in unease. She reached out instinctively, tugging at Sans’ sleeve, he meets her wide eyes, “I think we should—"

Rock and dirt burst into the air, and six thorned vines erupted from the earth, snatching the Monsters up before any could defend. There were cries and shouts of protest and confusion and—laughter.

Flowey popped up from disturbed earth and looked at Frisk. “You IDIOT. While you guys were having your little pow-wow. I took the human SOULs! And now, not only are those under my power but all of your friends’ SOULs are gonna be mine, too!” He cackled and Frisk glared, listening to the others struggle and shout in louder protest.

“And you know what the best part is? It’s all your fault. It’s all because you made them love you. All the time you spent listening to them…encouraging them…caring about them…without that, they wouldn’t have come here. And now, with their SOULs and the humans’ together. I will achieve my REAL FORM!—”

Frisk’s SOUL was summoned, the red heart hovering above her actual heart and her skin, unlike all the other times, gained a red hue—but Frisk was more worried about the circle of bullets Flowey summoned.

She heard her name from the others, cries of worry and Lyric hissed, she could feel his claws digging in, ready to shift but— _no_.

_ “What?” _

No, she can do this.

Lyric heaved a sigh, leaping from her shoulder to keep clear, having a faint idea of just what Frisk was planning.

“—Even if it means killing you one thousand times!”

Frisk took the hit, unable to get away from the attacks and muffles her cries

“Frisk!”

“kid!”

_ “Frisk!” _

“My child!”

“Human!”

A second, a third—her knees shook, her body battered and as a fourth circle of bullets closed in—they were deflected by a defensive ring of fireballs.

Toriel!

“What?” Flowey was taken aback as much as Frisk was.

“Do not be afraid, dear one. No matter what happens.”

Papyrus, Undyne, Sans.

“THAT’S RIGHT, FRISK! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO…BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!”

“Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So, don’t worry! We’re with you all the way!”

“huh? you haven’t beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo’s surely got nothin’ on you, kiddo.”

Asgore, Alphys.

“Technically, it’s impossible for you to beat him…B-But…somehow, I know you can do it!”

“Human, for the future of Humans and Monsters, you have to stay DETERMINED!”

The faith, the belief—

[*You are filled with DETERMINATION at the HOPE and TRUST your new friends have placed in you.]

“I can’t believe how STUPID you all are!” Flowey cackled and magic flooded the room.

.

.

.

It was the sound of Undyne struggling against the vines, the huffs of nervous breathing—

And in the darkness that had flooded the room, Frisk could make out a shape before her. It’s back was to her but…those floppy ears, that white fur…

Was this…?

“Finally.” He spoke, voice sounding young—couldn’t have been older than Frisk herself.

Everyone went silent. Frisk listened to the horrified hitching of breath from Asgore, listened to the nervous and disbelieving mutters of Toriel.

“I was so _tired_ of being a flower.”

The goat turned.

Toriel barely managed to bite back a sob.

He opened his eyes and smiled, “Howdy,” the smile turned into a demonic grin, “I’m **A S R I E L D R E E M U R R**.”

In a bright flash of light, the child was gone, replaced by an adult Monster, large horns, black facial markings, green eyes that shifted with the power of the six SOULs, his robs mimicking Toriel’s—

Alphy nervously stutter, Undyne shout of confusion, Papyrus’ own confused _NYEH?_ , Sans’s hiss of an exhale, Asgore shaky breath, and Toriel open sob.

[It’s the end.]

.

.

.

“Ready?” You asked, teasing smile edging at the corner of your lips before growing serious. “Forewarning Frisk, it may not be the most comfortable at first, but once you get used to it after a few there won’t be anything.”  
  


Frisk gave a determined nod, “I want to do this! I want to learn!”

You laugh softly, staring down at your youngest with a fond expression—it reminded you of yourself long ago, when you had been her age.

Instead of commenting further, you took a breath and tapped into your magic, allowing it to flow through you and reach out. You could feel the life around you, the distant SOULs of animals but your focus point was the bright and powerful DETERMINED SOUL before you.

You were a proud parent, to know Frisk was powerful enough, strong enough and willful enough to be one of those few pure DETERMINED SOULs within the world and you knew even as she grew up, it would stay her main trait—there wasn’t any doubt about it.

Outstretching, you reached for that SOUL. Before you, Frisk tensed, brows tightening, and she bit her lip.

[*Breathe, Frisk]

She choked on a breath and shuddered at the feeling of another’s magic intertwining so closely to her SOUL. A foreign magic encasing and touching something considered private and sacred but—

—her mum knew what she was doing; you have studied the way of SOULs for almost your entire life, a case study your entire family lineage had devoted themselves too. You knew the ins and outs likely more than any other person alive.

You did not need to see one's SOUL to know their key trait—you could look at someone and name it as if you _had_ gazed upon their SOUL. It had always amazed Frisk, seeing you be able to Judge one's SOUL, their LV and EXP.

There had been times you’d been called away, where she and Kris had gone with you, to be part of an investigation involving people with magic who had committed crimes. People trusted and respected you and your abilities to a great degree and Frisk wanted to be just like you when she grew up—wanted to help others and protect them.

She couldn’t wait until she came of age where she could decide what exactly she wanted to do but—

.

.

.

—she was getting distracted.

Frisk Checked [ATK ∞ DEF ∞] and bit her lip.

What could she do exactly?

She just had to act until something came up. So, she leapt away from the fireballs Asriel sent her way. She listened to the worries cries from behind her again—almost ashamed, Frisk had momentarily forgotten they were there, but she _needed_ to focus.

She dodged another round of fireballs with a cartwheel, almost getting singed by one.

Asriel summoned stars that rained from above, bursting into smaller ones and Frisked muffled a cry as she got nicked by the rouge stars. She felt her HP drop again.

Frisk held on and Asriel shrugged. “You know, I don’t care about destroying this world anymore.”

He raised his arms and lightning struck like a viper, fast but with a pattern. One Frisk quickly noticed and used to dodge them.

“After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline…I just want to reset _everything_.”

He summoned a pair of white swords, sharp and deadly, Frisk felt herself pale and in the burst of fear she doesn’t move in time. She cries out as she is sliced through.

**_c r a c k_ **

Faintly, Frisk hears her name.

[*You mustn’t give up now, my Little Star, I taught you better than that.]

[But it **refused**.]

Like a force had pushed her from behind, Frisk finds herself upright, gasping for breath and the shouts from behind her are almost too loud. She chokes, grasps at her SOUL.

But she understood now—that voice, it was her mother!

“Lyric!”

The Daemon, felt the tug, felt the rising in magic from his human and burst into a ball of light. That light zipped back to Frisk and—with another burst of light, Frisk is no longer as vulnerable. Her new ears twitch, hypersensitive to sounds, fluffy tail swishes, her Mage armour a familiar and welcomed feeling.

Undyne shouts her excitement at the upgrade and Frisk bites back a hysterical laugh.

“No matter what you do, nothing will change!” Asriel snickered, “Just give _up_!”

More lightning rained from above, Frisk danced around the strikes this time, the boost in HP, the rush of adrenaline and magic—she could do this!

“Then we can do everything ALL over again!”

Stars—Frisk threw her arms out and summons her shields; they bounce off her defence.

“And you know what the best part of all this is? You’ll do it!”

No, she will not! **She refused!**

Asriel summoned something new and Frisk grit her teeth at the strange blaster. Her shields protected her and the others from the several rainbow blasts it released.

“And then, we’ll battle again and again!”

Swords met shields. Frisk’s arms trembled at the harsh blow against her shields—but as long as she was DETERMINED, she could do anything! A new rush of magic fed into her shields and sent Asriel darting backwards to avoid the burn.

He summoned lightning and Frisk danced, ears pressed against her scalp at all the noise they made—they rang and buzzed, rattling her slightly but not enough to disorientate her. Not truly at least.

“Isn’t it delicious? Your ‘determination’. The power that let you get this far,” he grinned, “It’s gonna be your downfall!”

Lightning and Frisk gets singed when she can’t dart out of the way quick enough.

“Now, ENOUGH messing around!” He threw his arms out, “It’s time to purge this timeline once and for all!”

There’s an explosion of magic that leaves her ears ringing, deaf to everything as Frisk is bombarded with waves of magic. Her sight fizzes out and she kneels over, gasping for breath. She groans and shudders as the ringing tappers off, as her sight fizzles back into existence to only the sounds being Asriel and herself.

Where—where was everyone?

Frisk searches first by sight but—nothing.

She really begins to panic—her body trembles, her fingers shake but Frisk pushes herself up. It wasn’t too late; it _couldn’t_ be too late.

“…Even after that attack, you’re still standing in my way?” There was a strange twang of admiration in his voice, “Wow… you really ARE something special. But don’t get cocky. Up until now, I’ve only been using a fraction of my REAL power. Let’s see what good your DETERMINATION is against this!”

His form distorts before her, revealing his final form, a Monster who had taken not one, but _six_ Human SOULs. Frisk knew if she didn’t figure something out, this would be over.

_What do I do?_ She bites back a whimper, _mama, what do I do?_

.

.

.

Frisk opened her eyes to a forest.

There was no sound…

No wind nor the rustling of trees but the sun shimmered through the leaves and illuminated the ground. Red, green and orange flowers were in full bloom and there was a rich moss smell that invaded her senses.

[*You called, my child?]

Frisk’s head darted around, eyes searching and searching for the owner of the voice—for you.

But there was no one besides her.

“Mama?” She whimpers.

[*Be calm, my little star.]

Frisk’s tail swished this way and that, hardly aware she was doing it. She swallowed and toed the earth beneath her shoes. “What do I do? How do I save everyone? How do I stop Asriel?”

There is a deep hum that echoes. It is a soothing sound—one she’d heard too many times to count in all the years you had been in her life.

[*A Monster with Six Human SOULs is a powerful being—a God among mortals.]

Your voice is musing.

[*Absorbing all those Monster SOULs too. A surely formidable opponent. Not something I have ever witnessed, even with all my years, nothing comes close to which you are a spectator too.]

“How do I stop him?”

[*Resonate with him—with them, my dear star. All those SOULs, you wanted to learn my family’s gifts. So use what I have taught you. Monster SOULs at the basics are no different to ours.]

White closed in around her—

.

.

.

—and Frisk open her eyes, a newfound determination finding its home within her.

She rushes and dodges the rainbow balls of fire, flipping and diving—Frisk finds herself falling back onto her training instinctively. All those hikes, obstacle training, gymnastics—mum had always said the healthier your body the more in tune with your magic you are.

But it always gave you other advantages—being able to defend yourself against people of both magic and non-magic origins.

Frisk finds herself grinning, flipping backwards to avoid another rush of rainbow fireballs.

“Behold my TRUE power!”

Frisk goes down but—she **refused**.

“It can feel it! Ever time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more! Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you…”

Frisk needed just enough time to expand her senses too—she dropped, rolling out of the way just in time.

“Still, you’re hanging on…? That fine. In a few moments, you’ll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!”

Frisk cried out but—she **refused**.

Asriel laughed, “Still? Come on, show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!”

Frisk closed her eyes, she might not be able to physically do anything to Asriel, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t reach out and—she exhaled, they were in there somewhere! She refused to allow Asriel to win!

Within the depths of Asriel’s SOUL, something resonates back to her.

[*Undyne!] She cried and watched as the misty form of Undyne appears, face distorted but her SOUL was there! Grinning, Frisk punches the fish Monster in an echo of their friendly fight together.

She’s not discouraged when she realises it will take more than just one reminder to help the memories to return.

[*Teach me to cook again?] Frisk asks, excitement at the memory of their shenanigans which unfortunately resulted in Undyne’s home burning down.

Her form solidifies with a bellowing laugh, “You got it, kid!”

Frisk finds Alphys next. Encouraging and curious, Frisk reminds her timid friend that she has the support of everyone.

Papyrus and Sans—her first friends she’d made in the Underground. She reminds them of the puzzles and spaghetti. She tells a terrible joke about skeletons, Sans laughs, Papyrus groans in annoyance as their forms return.

Toriel and Asgore—the kind and gentle goat who only wanted to protect those innocent children that came before her, the king who wanted the best for his people and bears the burden of those deaths upon his shoulders alone.

And finally, Frisk feels one other SOUL.

[*Asriel]

“Huh? What are you doing…!?”

Behind her lids, Frisk sees flashes—memories that don’t belong to her. Her heart fills with sorrow when she realises whose they are.

She holds her hand out, [*Asriel.]

“Wh…what did you do….? What’s this…feeling…? What’s happening…?” he snarled and glared, “No! NO! I don’t need ANYONE!”

He raises his hand, raining down those rainbow fireballs and this time—Frisk refuses to move, jaw tight as they land direct hits.

[*Asriel] Frisk stepped forward.

“STOP IT! Get away from me! I’ll tear you apart!”

He fires again, this time—Frisk is reminded of Toriel, her hesitance to attack, her desire only to protect—Asriel had become conflicted.

[*Asriel] She calls softly, [*It’s okay.]

“…I’m not ready to say goodbye…” he snarls but, it’s weak and tears glisten in his eyes, “So shut up, and JUST LET ME WIN!!!”

Frisk plants her feet and refuses to move, even when Asriel sends an unending hyper blast at her. It’s blinding and burning, and she feels like she might burn to a crisp within that heat but—she **refused**.

After what felt like forever, the pain ends and—Asriel slumps forward, “I’m so alone, and I’m…so _afraid_ …”

[*Asriel.] Frisk walked towards him, closer and close as tears began to fall—his form loses its shape. Frisk watches quietly as before her returns young Asriel, who sobbed.

“I’m sorry.” A weak chuckle, “I was always a crybaby.”

He adverted his gaze and Frisk took another step forward.

“What…what’s your name?” he asks nervously, “I’ve been fighting you all this time, but…I never did learn your name.”

She smiled, “Frisk Kaylock.”

“Frisk, huh? That’s a nice name.” He smiled sadly, “I haven’t felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was SOULless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone’s SOULs inside me…I not only have my own compassion back…but I can feel every other monster’s as well. They all care about each other so much. And… they care about you too, Frisk. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus…Sans…Undyne…Alphys…mum…dad…heh, Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you…they all really love you…”

A sniffle, “Frisk, I understand if you can’t forgive me. I acted so strangely and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. There’s no excuse for what I’ve done.”

Frisk smiled and took his paw in her hand, “I understand, Asriel. As a flower, you don’t have that connection, the emotions to understand why it would be wrong.”

Frisk could remember watching a movie, one she couldn’t quite remember the name of, where the villain was raised in an environment that stopped him from understanding morals correctly. She’d had a long conversation with her mum about it. So Frisk _understands_ —as much as someone in her position and age can.

“You’re going to make me cry again,” he sniffled, and Frisk grinned cheekily getting a giggle from him. “But…still, even if you do forgive me, I can’t keep these SOULs inside of me. The least I can do is return them but first…there’s something I have to do.”

The determination that came to life on his face—Frisk knew what he meant and so she tightens her grip. “Together?”

Asriel smiles, “Together.”

Frisk feeds her magic into Asriel, and he returns it and that connection, that feedback link allows the magic between them to grow and fluctuate until it’s bursting at the seams. They sent that build up at the barrier trapping them below the earth and with a thundering rumble—

—the barrier breaks.

.

.

.

“Frisk,” a hesitant pause, a longing in his voice, “I have to go now. Without the power of everyone’s SOULs—”

Frisk cuts him off, “Asriel.”

She tightens her grip on his hands and he pauses.

“Can I tell you something?”

He hesitates again before nodding.

“Human SOULs remain for a time after our deaths unless something else happening during or after,” Frisk starts, unsure how to actually word what she wants to say—but she can feel it—feel them.

Feel the six SOULs that _still_ remained—waiting and curious and, most of all, willing.

“You might not be able to hold every SOUL within the Underground but a willing SOUL, SOULs, tend to be more agreeing.”

“Frisk?” Asriel questions in confusion.

“I can feel them still,” she beamed, “They understand, and they want to help! They’ve been here for a long time, waiting for the moment they can finally pass on, and they want to leave another small parting gift.

“You can’t hold all of them together, but you can hold parts of them—pieces willing split, it’s an old technique. One's mages created but the six SOULs, I can feel them. They want to help.”

Asriel breaths shakily and tears escape, “…Frisk.”

“Will you?” She asks softly, “Will you accept them?”

.

.

.

“Frisk?!”

“My child?!”

“kid?”

The worried voices led Frisk right to her friends.

“I’m okay!” she beams as she steps into the light.

Relief spilt over them immediately and they rushed forward.

“Thank goodness!” Toriel frets, looking her over for any injuries but found none.

“What happened, where were you?” Undyne demanded, “We can remember that monster and you fighting then nothin!”

Frisk waved her hands, “It’s all good!” She smiled up at Sans and Papyrus when they stepped up behind her. “We…we had a bit of a SOUL to SOUL, I guess.”

Frisk’s eyes went back to Toriel, who had clearly been crying, her exhaustion and sadness—Asgore looked just as tired and longing.

“Actually,” She stepped back and twisted the way she’d come at the realisation that Asriel hadn’t stepped out of the dark yet. “You coming?”

“kid?” was Sans confused quip.

The soft sound of movement, however, stopped any further questions as Asriel hesitantly stepped into the light. Fingers playing with the edge of his sweater as he couldn’t bring himself to meet anyone’s eyes.

He took a breath and looked up, eyes finding Toriel and Asgore first. “Howdy…mum, dad”

Toriel sobbed and rushed forward, “Asriel!”

Asgore was behind her, “My son.”

“SON?” Papyrus questioned in confusion—he had suspected some sort of relation…

“eh, you sure know how to keep on surprising me, kid,” Sans pat her head and Frisk grinned up at him but… she sway as her adrenaline began to decline, her exhaustion made her body feel double…

She dropped the equip and Papyrus swooped her up before she could collapse, and Sans held out his hands to the ball of light. Said ball of light hovered above them before taking shape in Lyric who chitter tiredly up at Sans.

“ya welcome,” Sans nodded, understanding it for what it was.

Frisk sighed heavily, nuzzling into Papyrus’s shoulder, arms curling around his neck as her lids dropped.

“what happened while we were out, kiddo?”

Frisk raised her head, “I managed to get through to him and then we broke the barrier together…”

“THE BARRIER?” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

“Yep.”

“don’t explain how he’s not a flower again,” Sans’ voice is soft.

“The six SOULs wanted to help him,” was all Frisk said on the subject and she wasn’t going to add anything more, even when Sans tried to prod more out of her. She just smiled knowingly at him but then she beamed—

“You guys can meet my mum now!” Frisk bounced in Papyrus’s grip, said skeleton held on a bit tighter so she didn’t go flying from his arms, “I bet she’d want to meet you guys too!”

Papyrus laughed excitedly, “AN EXCELLENT IDEA, DEAR FRISK!”

“yeah,” Sans grinned, a strange sort of excitement he can’t name or understand why he’s feeling it comes to life in his SOUL, “that sounds great.”


	3. Throw a Stranger an Unexpected Smile PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk nods eagerly and rushes out the house, “Sans~! Come meet my mum!”
> 
> You snort softly, rolling your eyes, honestly, that child.
> 
> There was a deep voice that chuckles, “okay, okay, kiddo.”
> 
> Something wiggles in your chest, you press a hand to it and frown…that was your SOUL…
> 
> How strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3~
> 
> It's shorter, most chapters are likely somewhere between 2000-4000 words from now on~
> 
> Some info I've forgotten to mention, this story is set in Britain! While including come fictional places, will also include real ones too!
> 
> Any mistakes, one again, are my own~
> 
> I've created a playlist! Any songs that you think might fit the theme I have going, you're more than welcome to suggest!  
> [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/21qMpyW8xCjIhDFZbXcEmY?si=VzEDicY0QLWiTUx3MGJ0Ag)

** Chapter 1: **

** Throw a Stranger an Unexpected Smile **

** (Headlock by  ** ** Imogen) **

** PART 1 **

.

.

.

To say when you wake that morning to Frisk’s bed empty that you are disappointed in her is—not necessarily true. You are not some thirty-year-old woman whose child has run off in the middle of the night with only a note.

Instead, you are a wiser woman—thinking about your age only made you sigh, it had been so long—and with all the experience you have had with life and people and…younger people.

_You are instead furious with yourself._

Because you _should_ have seen this coming—but **_no_** , you were a complete oblivious idiot that missed all those signs. You supposed Justin was right—telling children too much about Monsters at such a young age could lead to them….

You heaved a sigh as you stared at the scribbled note Frisk had left for you find.

You want to be angry at her for being so reckless.

…what were you going to tell Kris when he got up? He’d want to go after his sister, but he wasn’t in any state to try.

That thought made you gnaw on your bottom lip.

Running a hand through your hair, pulling at the white strains you stared at them blankly for a beat.

…you find yourself hoping Frisk doesn’t need to rely on—

—no, she shouldn’t even be able to, just because she was a DETERMINED doesn’t mean anything… and that makes you feel even more horrid.

Slumping onto the kitchen counter, you rub your eyes roughly in frustration.

_“You knew what you were getting into, my friend,”_ Jasper meowed, face a deadpan.

You glare lightly down at him, “Har-har, a _normal_ child wouldn’t have run off,” you grumble—this was Frisk you were talking about, after all. Nothing about that girl was normal.

Jasper chuckled before growing serious once more, _“Wish for me to wake Kris to tell him?”_

You frown, sparing one last glance at the note and shook your head, “No, let him sleep. I believe meditating will be a better use of my time. See if the barrier doesn’t disrupt my ability to check on her.”

Jasper meowed wordlessly and trot after you.

.

.

.

Nature all around you erupts into full bloom, filled with new life and magic. You watch as the lake before you glows hues of red and orange within the dusk’s lights. You could feel the moment the barrier was broken, and you sigh happily, worry easing and familiar proud overtaking everything.

A nearby owl hooted loudly, no doubt disturbed by the magical explosion—it would be felt from miles and miles away, like an earthquake.

The thudding of feet, the sliding of a glass door before feet on wood, “Mum!”

You turn to face Kris with a smile. He stares at you, fringe having fallen out of his eyes to reveal his ruby reds, “She did it?!”

“Your sister did.”

He slumps forward in relief and walks along the wooden dock to stand beside you to watch as the sun dips behind the trees, “What do we do now? Where do you think—no, wait,” he gives a sigh in realisation, “She’ll bring them here, won't she?”

You cannot help the laugh, “Where else do you think she’ll lead them?”

Kris shuffles nervously, “Do you…do you think humans will accept them?”

You give a thoughtful hum, “Humans nowadays with all this fiction and creativity? Most certainly, but there will be some that won’t as is the way of life.” You frown out at the lake, “I’m more worried about the mages, most have wanted to help Monsters for a long time, but some still believe they deserved their imprisonment.”

Kris huffs, “Racists.”

You muffle a laugh, “Unfortunately,” you turn on your heels, “Best begin to prepare for our guests, would you like to help me cook some food?”

Kris nods eagerly and follows, leaving the glowing lake behind.

.

.

.

“—We’re not far now!” Frisk chirped as she led them along that familiar worn path—it was clear to even the Monsters that the path they walked upon was one people frequently used. Or rather a path Frisk, her brother, and mother often used considering the woman owned a large parcel of land within the surrounding area.

Then through the trees—they could see lights and the shape of a building come into sight. Covered mostly by wood before shifting into an older looking building, it was a welcoming sight. The land was open with a porch and seating. Soft lighting hangs outside and—one of the doors slides open as they step into the clearing.

Another human child, the Monsters realise, this must be—

“Kris!” Frisk squeals happily, releasing Asriel’s hand to rush forward towards Kris, who looked—unamused.

“Don’t Kris me!” he barks in a somewhat quiet voice—Frisk _had_ said he was soft-spoken—and when Frisk was close enough, smacks her around the head.

“Ow!” Frisk yelps, “Mum told you _not_ to hit me!”

“Well, you certainly deserve it!” Kris grit his teeth and despite how half his face was covered, his anger— _worry_ —was visible by the pull at his lips, “I don’t care what your arguments are! Mum’s gonna toast your hide later!”

Frisk gulped, skin paling, “Oh no!”

Asgore chose that moment to step forward, “Excuse me, young one.”

Kris turned to the large goat monster with a knowing hum, “Mum’s inside if you’d like to speak to her.”

There’s a slight twitch of his lips like he was going to smile but decided against it…

Taken aback at the quick response, Asgore blinked, “Oh, right, yes, thankful,” he turns to Toriel, who simply nodded and the two began walking towards the house.

Rosa, from her perch on the roof, chose to come flying to Kris’s side, chirping curiously as she circled the two human children, goat child, and two skeleton monsters.

Sans’ knowing eyelights locked onto the brown, cream, red, and black coloured small bird.

_“Where’s Lyric?”_ she questioned.

Said Daemon ferret crawled his way out of Sans hood and leapt onto the ground, _“Here!”_

_“Jaspers’ gonna eat you~!”_ she cackled.

Lyric yipped in fear, head darting side to side in search of the grey feline, _“Where is he!? Please don’t let him eat me!”_

“Jasper’s not going to eat you Lyric!” Frisk scolded.

Papyrus and Sans blinked, Asriel tilted his head.

“At worst, he’ll just mess you up a bit,” the corner of Kris’s lips twitched upwards.

Lyric groaned dramatically.

Kris turned to the three monsters, where Frisk introduced him to them.

“Nice to meet you,” Kris offers with a soft smile, Asriel gave an awkward wave.

“IT IS AN HONOUR TO MET ANOTHER HUMAN SO SOON,” Papyrus shook Kris’s hand enthusiastically.

Kris blinked, albeit it was hidden behind his hair, “…You project your voice with magic?”

Papyrus blinked, Sans blinked and grinned.

“I…SUPPOSE I DO, It Is A Habit I Picked Up A Long Time Ago,” Papyrus softened, “How Could You Tell?”

“You give off magic when you do,” Frisk explained nonchalantly, who had picked Lyric up and was petting him reassuringly and Rosa—sounded like she was snickering to those who couldn’t understand…

“who’d guess, huh?” Sans smiled, hand shoved in his jacket pockets.

“I don’t want to come off as rude,” Kris quick pipped up apologetically, “But elder humans may be more sensitive to magically projected voices, even without any magic themselves. Just as a future warning.”

“Then I Shall Strive To Be Mindful!” Papyrus, hands on his hips, nodded determinedly.

.

.

.

Toriel knocked on the glass, hesitant to step into the cosy looking home without permission. Asgore himself shuffled nervously, wanting to speak to Toriel but knowing this wasn’t the time or place for their conversation.

There was movement from what looked like the kitchen area and then out walked you.

Your warm smile took them by surprise.

“Hello,” you greeted, brushing your hands dry on a tea towel, “It’s lovely to meet you.”

Toriel felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders—she hadn’t expected such a warm welcome, instead, she was preparing herself for a hesitant and wary woman.

But you were neither of those two things.

“Howdy,” Asgore offered his hand, “My name is Asgore, this is Toriel.”

You shook both of their fluffy hands and gave yours, “I’d like to offer my apologies if Frisk has caused you any problems. The girl, once she sets her mind, no one can change it.”

Toriel laughed heartily, oh, she would cherish the memories of their first meeting, “A bright young child, however. You must be proud of her.”

You grin widely, “Most certainly, despite the trouble she causes,” you grow a little more serious, “I hope the journey here wasn’t too long? I know it can be quite a hike to the base of Mount Ebott.”

“Nothing we weren’t expecting,” Asgore reassures.

“Then, I would like to offer you and the others you brought some food and drinks, it was late when the Barrier fell and I doubt you’ve all eaten.”

“Are you sure?” Toriel starts to protest, “We are strangers after all.”

You just smile knowingly, “My Judgement has never steered me wrong before.”

Neither comment of the intent behind your words, they could feel it was sound—and the wording itself? It was a reassurance they _knew_ they could rely on.

“Then we would be most grateful,” Asgore dips his chin.

“Would you like any help? It would only be fair to make ourselves useful,” Toriel offered.

You smile, “If you could carry pieces out to the table outside, I would be most grateful.”

And so they begin to transport the food as you finish up.

“Mum!”

You breathe a sigh of relief and turn in time to sweep Frisk off her feet and into a bear hug, “My little star.”

Frisk returns the hug tightly, “I missed you! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but you woulda stopped me!”

You certainly would have—you would have offered her more training, advice and everything possible before then sending her on her way. But she didn’t need to know that, not now.

—because you had been waiting for this day for years.

—you had dreamt of the Monsters freedom for almost your entire life.

—you knew deep down within your SOUL that Frisk would be the one destined to take the dangerous leap from the moment you had laid your eyes on her as a babe.

It was the DETERMINED SOUL that shone brightly since the moment she’d likely been born.

You could remember so beautifully clear to this day, she had been crying and the Social Workers were in a dizzy, not knowing what was wrong with her. Kris himself was getting adjugated and clearly knew what was happening but none were sparing him an ear for advice.

You had stood back, observing the sight for several moments before striding forward, taking Frisk from the woman’s arms—she hadn’t protested, too shocked you’d just blatantly walked up to her and grabbed the crying baby—and sat beside Kris, smiled at him and asked what might be wrong with her.

He had looked at you with wide eyes in shock— _someone had taken a moment to listen to him! Someone had decided he was worthy to see if he knew something to help!_

Kris had nodded and told you Frisk didn’t like having her arms bundled up tightly in the blanket. You unwrapped it and adjusted so her arms were free and Frisk had stopped crying, hiccupping and you wiped the tears from her face with a gentle smile.

It was then that you knew you wouldn’t be leaving that building without them both being legally yours.

Your Soul didn’t steer your wrong and it never would.

Pressing kisses to her scalp, you set Frisk down, scanning her for any injuries. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

You don’t mention the Rewinds—Resets—but you knew.

It was a conversation for a later date, one done in private.

“Only with your help,” she murmurs back, eyes shining thankfully, looking far older then she was— _should_ —in that moment “Your belief and teachings…”

You chuckle, “Perhaps, but it was _you_ who strode through the Underground and freed them.”

Frisk blinks, tears gathering which she quickly rubs away and beams up at you, “There’s two people I want you to meet! I think you’ll really like them! Their names are Sans and Papyrus!”

You blink, “Like the fonts?”

She grins.

“Okay, then,” you wave her off, “Go get them then. I’ve got to finish this up.”

Frisk nods eagerly and rushes out the house, “Sans~! Come meet my mum!”

You snort softly, rolling your eyes, _honestly, that child._

There was a deep voice that chuckles, “okay, okay, kiddo.”

Something wiggles in your chest, you press a hand to it and frown…that was your SOUL…

How strange.

You pull the lasagne dish from the oven and set it on the counter too cool. You hear Frisk approaching the house again, this time accompanied by another.

“Mum~!”

You turn and start toward the door when you catch sight of the Monster Frisk wanted you to meet—your legs almost stop working, sending you stumbling but before you could trip, you’re being righted. Boney hands held you up by your elbows and your own hands instinctively grabbed their radii.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum._

You meet his eyes.

“O—oh,” escaped mostly without your consent.

Your SOUL pulsed wildly inside your chest, desperately wishing to escape and— _bond_ , it wanted to bond with its chosen other half.

You couldn’t look away, much like Sans couldn’t either.

“hi.”

You nod, tongue useless.

“Uh…Mum? Sans?” Came Frisk confused filled voice, “What just happened?”

She’d have likely felt the fluctuation, being so close.

Like a magnet, you struggle to part from Sans’ eyes and stumble over your words. Thankfully, Sans was more put together.

“uh, soul stuff kid.”

“SOUL stuff?” She scrunched her nose in confusion.

Finally, you pull your eyes away, “You remember me telling you about, ah, SOULmates, right?”

Frisk stared, “Wat.”

Sans snorted, bowing his head, resting his forehead against yours, “soulmates, kiddo.”

. . .

. .

.

“Ew! That’s my mum, Sans!” She gagged and ran for the door, “Asriel, you’ll never believe what I just found out!”

You can’t help the burst of laughter that escapes at her reaction and Sans wasn’t far behind.

“Hi,” you finally manage to greet, a grin quivering at the corner of your lips, “Can’t say I expected to ever have the pleasure of meeting my SOULmate.”

You thought you’d already outlived them…

“Brother! Frisk Says You Have Wonderful News—Oh My!”

_Ba-dum, ba-dum._

Your eyes are dragged to the second skeleton that comes happily rushing in. You waver again, Sans grip tightens, shifting to your waist as he laughs in disbelief.

“can’t say i expected this…”

Papyrus flushers and stumbles over his words, much like you had.

This time, you have more composure, offering a hand to him which he gently takes, pressing his cheek too.

“Greetings,” he chokes out.

“Hello, you must be Papyrus, yes?”

He beams, “I Am! May I— _We_ ,” he snags a wide-eyed look at Sans, “Have The Honour Of Knowing Your Name.”

You smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I sent you guys off, I have some more information in regards to some of the guys.
> 
> This mostly pertains to Papyrus and so ultimately Jupitar (Horrortale Papyrus, there'll be not Crooks in this household), who I preserve as being ace (just how I seeing Paps, and so that's how I'll be writing him, sorry), so while they'll have romantic relationships, there will be nothing referenced as going further. There will be a conversation later on in the story where relationship boundaries are set but I wanted to mention this now.


	4. Throw a Stranger an Unexpected Smile PT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/21qMpyW8xCjIhDFZbXcEmY?si=VzEDicY0QLWiTUx3MGJ0Ag)

** Chapter 2: **

** Throw a Stranger an Unexpected Smile **

** PART 2 **

.

.

.

“Are you _sure_ I can’t tempt one of you to take my bed?” You prompted once more for what could have been the sixth time in the last hour.

“We Are Guests, Unexpected Ones To, We Will Not Force You Out Of Your Bed,” Papyrus gave you a pointed look, “We Are Perfectly Fine Sleeping On The Settees. Sans Most Certainly Won’t Have Any Trouble, He Can Sleep Wherever He Likes.”

“bro, don’t out me like that,” Sans coughed, rubbing the back of his neck as a blue blush crept onto his face— _cute_ , you think—and you let a soft pearl of laughter escape.

“If you’re sure,” You finally relent. Asriel and Toriel had taken the guest room with the twin beds and Asgore, as the largest monster, had taken the double guest bed. Unfortunately, those were the only other spare rooms your home had and so you were more than happy to offer one of the brothers your own bed but—

Well, you hadn’t expected the refusal in all honestly. A pleasant surprise.

You hand over the bundle of blankets you’d managed to scrounge together, “I’d like to apologise in advance if either myself or the kids wake you up early tomorrow. It’s a Monday, so Kris will be still going to school.”

Frisk would not, however; she would be joining you and the others when you went to meet up with Justin, who was mayor of Somerset. You had taken the initiative to call, not long after the Barrier had been broken since Justin himself was a mage, he knew the protocols for this.

He had confirmed a meeting time not long after dinner where you preceded to explain to Asgore and Toriel what would be happened.

Everything was going to be kept quiet from the public for a short while so the government could get a head start on righting wrongs and getting together a plan to introduce Monsters into the world once again.

To say Justin was put out by the abrupt and sudden action would be an understatement—and while the Coven in Somerset trusted you, it still didn’t mean you wouldn’t be getting a mother of all lectures when you see him.

You are only, kinda, _sorta_ dreading the face to face conversation.

“No Worries!” Papyrus smiled, “I Normally Wake Quite Early.”

“eh,” Sans waves you off, “it’s fine.”

With one final smile, you leave them to get settled in and head forward Frisk’s bedroom. It was time for your conversation.

.

.

.

You stroked a hand through her hair as Frisk buried her face into your chest, breathing shaky and fingers not wanting to let go.

“It hurt,” she whimpered, “So much.”

“I know, I know,” you press kisses to her scalp, tightened your grip and bite back your own tears.

Most would consider Rewinds a dream come true, but in reality, it was the vast opposite. Yes, Rewinds took you back in time to a certain point but—you had to either die or expand a near-infinite amount of power and it cost more than just magic.

Frisk’s hand reaches up, fingers curling into your white hair.

You still sometimes mourn the loss of colour, still sometimes can feel that phantom sensation of the consequences, even if everything had healed with time.

You and your brother had been inquisitive children, had access to knowledge and items most others wouldn’t because of your heritage. It had given you both that edge above others, given you both the stupid idea to experiment with strange and unusual magic.

You had both been born DETERMINED SOULs. You weren’t anymore, not completely, as with age you grew more mature, grew more KIND, PATIENCE, grew a sense of JUSTICE.

Adult SOULs were more complicated than a child’s SOUL.

And you found yourself happy, you were more than likely unable to access the Rewind ability after you exhausted your SOUL to a near extreme. (You ignore those whispers at the back of your mind, that sound suspiciously like your brother, that say otherwise.) Still, after the episode in 1941, you have little perseverance to abuse that power anymore. You couldn’t do anything to save James, despite how hard you tried.

Your chest tightens at the thought of James, at the thought of Melvin, at the thought of the destruction your fighting caused to those around you in a moment you really should have known better. Even to this day, you don’t think it ever won’t; don’t think there won’t be a part of you that doesn’t feel guilt, doesn’t stop loving James, doesn’t stop both hating and loving Melvin.

But even at the thought of those dog tags and twin bands sitting innocently on your jewellery stand, you feel an old hatred for yourself swelling at your idiocy—you hadn’t even been a child then, you had been an adult, so why? Why had you been so—

“Mama?”

You let out a breath, “Yeah?”

“Sans remembered.”

You stilled…

Huh, you suppose Sans was a Boss Monster, as was Papyrus. Was the connection between your SOULs the reason he could remember? But if so, mustn’t Papyrus too? Perhaps it was Sans own magic that allowed him to remember?

It gave you plenty to think about.

“Then I’ll talk to him, okay? Thank you for telling me.”

“After…After,” Frisk took a weak breath and you rubbed her back, “The first six, Sans found me and took me back to his house. We spoke for a while, while he comforted me.”

Death is scary, a fact; some fear it worse than others. Some not at all, one of those being you, but what is scarier is the thought of being brought back in such a manner as a Rewind. Where you’re forced to confront the same situation again and again with the possibility of the same outcome.

You know what that’s like.

“Sans is a good man,” You whisper, so, _so_ thankful of the Monster in that moment. So grateful because he had no obligation to Frisk, no need to stick his neck on the line for her.

“I don’t think it really hit me ‘ntil now,” Frisk shifted, heavy eyes slowly sliding closed. All her crying had exhausted her, sweet thing, “I…”

“It took you time to process,” You fill in and she nods.

“Yeah…mama?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you stay tonight? Please?”

“Of course, Little Star, I’m not going anywhere. Now rest those pretty eyes of yours.”

.

.

.

You keep your movements quiet, Frisk bundled up in her bed still with Lyric watching over her, as you move to the kitchen, sighing softly as the morning warmth seeps into your skin. You sneak a peek into the lounge to see both Sans and Papyrus still out cold and you feel a swell of fondness well up.

Despite Papyrus’s words, yesterday had been an exciting one. You weren’t at all that surprised to see him still sleeping.

You are also glad he fits on the settee, even if a little awkwardly because of his height. Sans had taken the loveseat, which he pretty much took up by the slumped way he was leaning.

You fill and click the kettle for both your and Kris’s morning hot drink. As you pull the sausages from the fridge, there was movement from the lounge, and you turn to see Sans peering into the kitchen with a half-lidded, sleepy gaze.

“Did I wake you?” you question softly and apologetically.

“nah, imma light sleeper,” He gives a reassuring smile.

“Would you like some tea or coffee? Squash? Apple or orange?” You list.

He chuckles softly, his baritone sleep-filled voice almost sounding like rumbling and it sent a flush through you, _oh my_. You certainly hadn’t expected that.

“coffee, please.”

You simply hum, grabbing another cup and adding some of the insta-coffee. The kettle clicks and you fill yours and Sans before refilling for Kris, who would be appearing within the next five minutes.

“Sugar?”

“ah, one please.”

You add it and stir before sliding the cup across the table into his large waiting skeletal hands.

“I’ll be making Kris a sausage sandwich; would you like one? Or perhaps some bacon?”

“i’ll wait a little if that’s alright.”

You smile, “Sure,” and start putting the sausage in the pan before turning back to Sans, “I would like to thank you for helping Frisk. You had no obligation to help her.”

He stills, phalanges flexing around his mug, before he meets your eyes, grin soft, “She’s a kid. It would have sat on my conscious had I not.”

“Still,” you purse your lips. “Frisk said you remembered.”

He froze this time, eyelights vanishing. There was a gathering of magic on his skull—sweat, you realised.

“Rewinds are complicated and a mostly lost type of magic. I know from experience.”

“rewinds, huh? been calling them resets,” he gives a tense chuckle but slowly his shoulder relaxed. “asriel, when he’d been a flower, had the power to go back, which is how i knew before.”

You hum curiously, strange, you certainly hadn’t been aware of any other Rewinds. You voice that and Sans cocks a browbone.

“It’s possible since Asriel has a different type of magic, I’m simply not conscious of it. Or even the Void between the Underground and Surface distorted time without a human down there to link them…” you trail off, thoughts flick to and fro with different ideas. Ones you would jot down later to give some actual thought too, but in the end, you’ll likely never truly know.

“you know ‘bout the void then?” Sans questioned and you nod.

“Mages learn of it early on but very few can actually use it. It’s mostly used as teleportation.”

Sans flashes a grin, and you smother a laugh, mindful of Papyrus, “i know _all_ about them shortcuts, sweetheart.”

Still, you move around the kitchen island to Sans’ confusion, before wrapping your arms around him. He pauses, an exhale escaping before he returns the hug.

“ _Thank you_ ,” you tighten your arms, burying your face into his shoulder to hide your watery eyes, “Thank you.”

It’s only when the soft sounds of Kris approaching the kitchen do you part, Sans gently squeezing your waist before releasing you. You turn back to the sausages, wiping your damp eyes before Kris could see them.

“Good morning,” Kris greeted tiredly, absently rubbing a hidden eye of sleep.

“Morning,” you smile over your shoulder as you pull out the bread to add ketchup to it.

“hey kid,” Sans offered.

As Kris climbed onto the stool beside Sans, you finished up your eldest’s drink and slid it over to him. He grunts in thanks and you tut playfully.

.

.

.

That soft thrum that resonates inside his SOUL stirred him. He didn’t even need to wake up probably to know it was you. He found a dopy grin spreading across his skull before he realised in a strange sense of happiness he’d never felt before.

Like a piece of him he hadn’t known was missing finally clicking into place after all these years.

Sans cracks open his sockets, eyelights finding Papyrus’ sleeping form lying across the long settee, blanket half off from movement in his sleep. The soft sound of activity in the kitchen has Sans standing, rolling his neck at the unfortunate angle he’d ended up in.

You were wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but your hair was ruffled, clothes crinkled, and he’s done it enough to know you’d slept in your clothes. He takes a moment to admire you from behind, you were soft-looking, knows your hair is silky like from a chance brush he’d gotten yesterday…

He recalls your smile, kind and patient. He wonders what your key trait is. He could remember reading far in the past that adult human SOULs had more than one colour—he wonders what it looks like, wonders if he’ll get the fortune and honour to see it.

Learning you could remember left a strange feeling in his SOUL, a heavy one—remembering has always been a burden to him. He wonders how many times you’ve experienced it; can see the sliver of fear in your eyes when you talk about these Resets— _Rewinds_ —and knows that you’re buried that fear deep down.

The way your eyes water, even as you try hid it by turning away quickly as Kris comes in, hits him hard. He has the feeling you’re not used to allowing yourself to show your more negative emotions; he knows the feeling, always putting up a façade for Papyrus on his less than stellar days; knows Papyrus does the same, puts up that playful front when really he feels a sense of lost a lot of the time.

Seems you three have something in common; he wonders what else—likes, dislikes.

Sans finds he can’t wait to learn more about you: his SOULmate.

(He wonders if you would be able to give Papyrus some cooking lessons. Sans loved his brother dearly, but his bro needed some serious help in the kitchen.)

He listens to the soft morning conversation between you and your son.

It’s…admittedly a strange thought—that his SOULmate already had a family, had children and while he knows you hadn’t given birth to them, they are yours in every way that matters. He doesn’t know how to...perhaps have the chance slot himself into your family? Wonders if you have enough love to share with him and his brother.

You send Kris along to get dressed and Toriel appears, then Asgore shortly after, with gentle greetings. You offer breakfast before excusing yourself to get ready for the day.

The next time Sans sees you, your wearing grey jeans, dark brown ankle lace-up boots, a deep emerald coloured shirt, crystal themed jewellery (you had worn similar pieces last night too, perhaps you liked wearing that sort of jewellery? It added to the kinda witchy vibe you had going) and a black jacket which you zip up. Kris was wearing a uniform—school uniform—and holding a helmet in his hands, which he quickly pulled onto his head.

A motorbike helmet: he’d seen enough pictures from books and rubbish that had ended up in the dump over the years to know what it was.

Kris fiddles about with the helmet, flicking down the sunblock visor before grinning in success. You chortle softly, clearly finding his flailing funny—and it was, Sans mused.

You pull your own on, then instead sliding on a pair of round black stylish sunglasses before flicking down your visor. Sans wonders what won’t look good on you, clearly you had a good sense of style.

“Can you make sure Frisk is up and about in twenty at most?” you asked.

“Of Course,” Papyrus nodded, “It’s The Door With Stars On, Yes?”

“That’s right,” you smile, brushing your hand against Papyrus’ arm as you move past, “Thank you. I’ll see you all at the Town Hall, okay?”

“Have A Safe Trip!” Papyrus beamed.

Sans chuckled softly, “You gotta promise to take me out on one of your bikes at some point.”

You saluted playfully with a grin, “Aye aye, captain.”

From the door to the garage, they watch as you straddle the nearest bike to them, one of three which was all black with silver parts, the words Triumph in white printed across the fuel tank. It roared to life and you flicked the stand up with your foot, stilling to allow Kris to climb onto the bike. His hands gripped at the bar beside his butt instead of your waist like Sans had been expecting.

Clearly, Kris had a lot of experiences on the bike.

You give parting nod to Papyrus and him, then you were off.

“She’s Amazing,” Papyrus murmurs softly and Sans can only nod, voice stuck in his throat.

You certainly were.

.

.

.

There’s no need to encourage Frisk out of her bed as she comes stumbling like a zombie into the kitchen not long after you and Kris had left. Frisk perks up when Asriel greets her.

Sans feels like he should be holding some sort of grudge against the kid, but he just can’t bring himself too—Asriel had been trapped as a SOULless being for far too many years and since regaining a SOUL, it was clear just who the monsterling truly was.

Sans isn’t oblivious to Asriel’s hesitance around him, awkward glances and looks like he wants to say something but can’t find the words. Sans isn’t going to force a confrontation; he’s patient. He can wait until Asriel’s ready to have the conversation. Whether that’s in a few days or months times, it doesn’t matter. Sans’ isn’t going to hold it against the kid, despite how long he’d suffered from all the resets—the kid had suffered worse.

When a set of three black cars pull up in the driveway, Sans isn’t the only one nervous.

Asgore and Toriel step out the house only once it was clear the people were the ones sent to collect them. The greetings are quick and then they’re ushered into the cars. Sans and Frisk. Asriel and Asgore. Toriel and Papyrus.

Sans feels grim amusement well up inside him at the blacked-out windows, hiding the Monsters from the outside world but despite that, Sans can’t tear his eyes away from the view—so much nature, so much beauty.

So much _life_.

Squirrels, a herd of deer, birds, puffy clouds and bright blue skies. As they get closer and closer into the town, he watches as homes begin replacing the nature, shops and pavements and traffic and—it gets more and more crowded the further they go. He sees Humans, dozens and dozens, all different shapes, sizes, and shades.

Sans can’t even begin to put into words what he’s feeling at everything—just overwhelmed.

This is what you get to see every day?

He could understand why you lived out in the woods, away from prying eyes and crowds, it feels suffocating and he’s not even _out the car yet_.

The cars turn into an underground parking lot where they’re climbing out. Frisk takes hold of his hand, glancing his way nervously and her other hands reached up to pet Lyric to tame those nerves. He squeezes gently to offer his own reassurance.

A conference room.

They’re led to a conference room with a round table. The brunette woman, clothes immaculate and not a single hair out of place, smiles almost robotically: “Mr O’Brien will be with you shortly.”

Then she’s gone, closing the door behind her.

“Talk about a warm welcome,” he can’t help but comment.

Papyrus throws him a look, “I’m Sure They’re Simply Unsure How To Act Around Us.”

“I must agree,” Toriel links her fingers and rests them on the table, expression pensive.

“Nah,” Frisk waves a hand. “They’re just an uptight group, mum likes to calls them a bunch of prudes.”

Sans coughs to cover his laugh as the others glance at Frisk with wide eyes. She grins cheekily.

Before anyone could comment of Frisk’s perhaps…rude name-calling, voices could be heard. It starts distantly but they get closer and Sans can feel your SOUL—clearly your part of this conversation.

“—It was reckless, do you know what the Covens are saying, [Y/N]?”

“Oh, hush Justin,” Sans can imagine you waving a hand—which could be where Frisk learnt the behaviour as she’d done so just moments prior—“You think the Covens are going to even attempt anything? I didn’t send Frisk off with directions, you can’t lay that blame on me.”

Frisk sinks down in her chair, face just a tad bit guilty. Toriel gently pats her head with a reassuring smile.

“Maybe,” was the terse response, “But you were the one insistent on telling those children of yours the stories. There was a reason why the High Council frowned upon the action.”

The walking stops short.

“Do _not_ patronize me, Justin. Have you forgotten just who I am? What I’ve done? You wouldn’t consider perhaps I _know_ better than the High Council think they do?”

“N—no, no of course not!” he stuttered nervously.

“You knew this could happen, it so just happened to be Frisk of all people.”

“You _knew_ it was going to be Frisk,” he hisses, “Don’t take me for a fool, Keylock. I’ve known you long enough to know when you have something up your sleeve.”

You didn’t say anything.

“I knew it!” disbelief, “ _[Y/N].”_

“Oh shut up, Justin. I’m a hundred and fifty-nine years old and I’ve waited long enough to see their freedom. My ancestors had close ties to the original mages that erected the damn barrier to begin with, I know the type of magic that was needed to help destroy it and let me tell you, you weren’t going to find it in your average mage.”

“Are you physically impossible of not insulting modern-day mages?”

“It’s true. Other than a few times a century, mages are mediocre at best.”

“Keylock!”

“What?!”

The door opens and they see you shrug.

That—was an info dump. Sans knows he’ll go over what exactly they had just heard later when he’s alone but for now, he puts it to one side; ready to get this first meeting out of the way. They had more important things to worry about after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The bike is a Street Twin by Triumph](https://www.triumphmotorcycles.co.uk/motorcycles/classic/bonneville-street-twin)
> 
> Your entire conversation with Justin:
> 
> Justin: *scolding you and has some serious points*  
> Reader: *flips hair dramatically* I know what I'm doing.  
> Justin: *pulling his hair out in frustration* Damnit woman!


	5. Throw a Stranger an Unexpected Smile PT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heaved a sigh and rubbed your face.
> 
> “penny for your thoughts?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly happy with this chapter, mostly because there's just a conversation that dumps some background information in regards to you but it had to happen somehow.
> 
> [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/21qMpyW8xCjIhDFZbXcEmY?si=VzEDicY0QLWiTUx3MGJ0Ag)

** Chapter 3: Throw a Stranger an Unexpected Smile **

** PART 3 **

.

.

.

Walking into Somerset’s Council building, you’re not oblivious to the stares. You are well known to the Council, especially mages, and after everything that’s happened in the last twenty-four hours, you know they’ll be whispering among themselves.

Whispering about how you could let Frisk wander off—

Whispering why it was always you involved—

Whispering why you hadn’t told anyone—

Whispering _why why why_.

Rumours, theories, some perhaps truth to their words or some complete lies.

You want to scoff; children, all of them.

Sometimes you really feel your age; it had never been like this in the community you had grown up in. What had people become in the last hundred-odd years? Honestly, it just stresses you out more often than not.

You’re not even ten paces past reception before Justin accosts you. The look he gives you, it almost makes you want to laugh— _almost_.

“Honestly, [Y/N]. Do you not know the definition of a heads up?”

“I did give you one,” you shrug.

“Only after the Barrier was broken!” he hisses, grabbing your arm and pulling you down a quiet hallway, away from clearly prying eyes and eagerly listening ears.

“You wanted me to call you up while my kid was still there to say _, ‘Hey, so my youngest decide she wanted to go free the Monsters, don’t know if she’s dead or not so I’ll call you back if I hear anything.’_ ”

Justin said nothing, just grimaced.

“That’s what I thought,” you voice is cold because how _dare_ he not think about Frisk’s life before his possible future oh-so busy schedule. Bastard.

He sighed, “Okay, okay and that’s _not_ what I—”

“Oh, how _else_ do you want me to take your words, O'Brien?” you rebuke cynically, your magic threatens to crackle in the air around you with your agitation. You take a breath to calm yourself, “Look, what’s done is done. Frisk decided she wanted to go off on her own in the middle of the night and while I’m definitely going to punish her later for it, there isn’t anything you could have done to stop this from happening.”

He ruffled his hair in clear frustration, you almost feel sorry for him. At least he isn’t as much of a bastard as his father; that man was a sexist racist, “It was reckless, do you know what the Covens are saying, [Y/N]?”

“Oh, hush Justin,” You waved a hand absently, “You think the Covens are going to even attempt anything? I didn’t send Frisk off with directions, you can’t lay that blame on me.”

“Maybe,” was his terse response, “ _But_ _you_ were the one insistent on telling those children of yours the stories. There was a reason why the High Council frowned upon the action.”

You stopped walking, turning to glare at him—he just had to bring those bastards up, didn’t he? “Do _not_ patronize me, Justin. Have you forgotten just who I am? What I’ve _done_? You wouldn’t consider perhaps I _know_ better than the High Council think they do?”

“N—no, no of course not!” he winced.

“You knew this could happen, it so just happened to be Frisk of all people.”

“You _knew_ it was going to be Frisk,” he bites back, “Don’t take me for a fool, Kaylock. I’ve known you long enough to know when you have something up your sleeve.”

You didn’t say anything, just blink blankly at him—it was kinda true after all.

“I knew it!” he gapped in disbelief, _“[Y/N].”_

You roll your eyes, “Oh shut up, Justin. I’m a hundred and fifty-nine years old and I’ve waited long enough to see their freedom. My ancestors had close ties to the original mages that erected the damn Barrier to begin with, I know the type of magic that was needed to help destroy it and let me tell you, you weren’t going to find it in your average mage.”

“Are you physically impossible of not insulting modern-day mages?” he glared—he was one of those modern-day mages after all.

“It’s true. Other than a few times a century, mages are mediocre at best,” a fact and it was their own fault they ended up as mediocre; their ancestors were greedy bastards.

“Kaylock!”

“What?!” you ask incredulously with a non-chantant shrug just as he pushes the door to the conference room open.

Everyone inside was looking at you and Justin; clearly, they had overheard the conversation. Whoops. But it was no skin off your nose, it’s not like you were keeping any secrets and you’d be more than happy to answer any questions they had later.

But for now, you smile and greet them, moving around the table to sit. There was a moment of awkwardness as you feel Justin’s eyes on you but when you turn back to him, he’s finally moved himself.

“My apologise for, ah, you are overhearing that,” Justin voices, setting his bag on the chair beside him, “Despite how it might seem, we’re happy how everything’s played out.”

“are all the humans in the building going to be either awkward or stilted around us?” Sans questioned, resting his chin on his palm, elbow on the table as he cocked a brow.

Justin flustered slightly.

“Brother!” Papyrus scolded.

“what? that woman that shows us here acted like a damn robot, smile fake and everything!” Sans huffed.

You stifle a smile, “Antonia is just like that. She’s a no-nonsense kinda woman, and a lot older than she looks.”

She was nearing ninety if you recalled correctly. One of the few tolerable high ups in the Somerset Coven. She was the person you spoke to the most when getting in contact with either the Council or Coven. She practically ran them both with her efficiently.

“She Justin’s PA.”

“And a lifesaver when I have to deal with you,” he mutters quietly, and you tut; rude. He straightens up, “While this will take time, perhaps a few years to completely sort everything out, our aim is to get you and your people situated comfortably and safely before we head for more complicated goals.”

“If it would be of more help, we will have our people remain within the Underground until we can sort out currency and housing,” Asgore offered, “I know while people are eager to see the Surface, they will also understand our predicament.”

Justin nodded and so the meeting commenced.

.

.

.

Hours later, long passed noon and heading towards dinner, you had all returned to your home. Asgore had chosen to return to the Underground with the pretence of reliving Undyne of the duty to watch over the Monster citizens and leaving everything in Toriel’s capably hands until he could return in a few days’ time.

Toriel takes over the kitchen and you allow her since you can see today had been a long day for her; destressing was something she needed.

With Kris working on his homework, you decide it was time for Frisk’s punishment—and so, here you stood outside, hands on your hips and Frisk dressed in her athletic running gear, expression nervous but also lowkey _excited_.

This daughter of yours, honestly.

“I want four laps, no stopping, a constant jog. If you do Lyric will inform Jasper who in turn will inform me,” your voice leaves no room for protest and Frisk nods.

You know she could go further, jog for longer—you spent long years working up her agility after all and Frisk enjoyed all the excise, but you also know she suffered enough having to experience Rewinds. You’ll just have to spread her punishment out over a series of different activities. You know she’s learnt her lesson already.

Might not stop her from doing some else reckless in the future but, for this, right here and right now, Frisk has learnt a valuable life lesson. One you know she’ll keep close to her SOUL for all her life.

Just because you have good intentions, does not always mean good results—or rather, good actions along the way. She hadn’t been prepared, hadn’t known the true extent of Monsterkind, hadn’t known the true danger she had put herself in until she stood before it, again and again.

A normal mother might have been enraged, horrified and disturbed at what could have happened to her child—what _did_ happen, likely never knowing that however—by the hands of the Monsters, might have shunned and refused to allow her child to help them.

But you are not a normal woman and your glad you’re not because then you wouldn’t be who you are today if so.

“Now go,” you wave off and Frisk moves.

You let out a breath, allowing your shoulders to slump and rubbed a hand across your face in exhaustion. So much to do, not enough time in the day.

_“Go rest, my friend,”_ Jasper speaks up and you glance down at him. _“I can feel your stress. You want to be your best if the High Council decide to grace Somerset with their presence.”_

You snort and you dread it because you know they’ll decide to stick their noses in because of what’s happening. Bunch of pompous bastards; all of them are modern mages—none with extraordinary magic. They make everything so much more complicated.

Kris had more magic then them and that was with his corrupted SOUL; though you suppose Kris and Frisk are from an offshoot pure family. Still, even with that, the percentage was rarer than rare that not one, but _two_ children of the same generation have a high level of magic?

Even to this day magic genetics will never not amaze you.

But Mother Nature knows; while not a true living conscious, she is life itself—the very thing that breathes life into this world. It’s she who decides which SOUL will get what type of magic and she’s punishing the greedy ancestors’ descendants even to this day—a punishment for their abuse and attempts for more. They got too needy, too _greedy_.

While Mother Nature will never completely take their magic away, it doesn’t mean she’ll ever return that natural magic. She couldn’t even if she wanted too; their cores had grown too small…

Your name had you turning back to your feline companion, _“Stop getting lost in your thoughts and go rest.”_

You turn on your heels and head back inside.

The library within your home consists of two sections: non-magic and non-family—family-related heirlooms and books.

The kids know not to touch anything deemed unsafe for someone of their age, but Kris has a love for reading journals and diaries of your ancestors. Especially during the period of recession of magic your ancestor of that time had written; it gave lots of in-depth theories and reasons and the stupidity that ran rampant during that era in relation to Monsters.

You fall into the armchair, pliant to let your body basically mould itself to the shape of the chair. You stared blankly at the crossed starves hanging on the wall as decoration. They had once belonged to your ancestors, who at the time of coming of age, chose a staff to conduct their magic through.

Sometimes people needed an item to channel their magic through, it doesn’t make them more or less powerful, but they just had difficultly using magic without the extra hand. Until they came of age, most would be given a holdable item—ring, hairpin, and so on. They were typically small and wearable.

Your father had been one of those people, you remember fondly being a child as you and your brother playing in the garden with his staff. Of course, you couldn’t use it as the staff had bonded to your father’s SOUL. But those memories were some you cherished greatly.

Your mother would always have a go at your father for letting you mess around with mostly harmless magic objects but still could be potentially dangerous in the hands of clueless children.

(It makes you long for your deceased parents; for your brother, but you know you wouldn’t be seeing him unless he wants to see you. Your relationship tense after 1941. It doesn’t stop the longing, but it does temper the desire.)

You heaved a sigh and rubbed your face.

“penny for your thoughts?”

You open your eyes to see Sans. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, shoulders slumped—making him look smaller—and he looked hesitant, like he didn’t want to intrude.

You huffed softly and smile, “You sure you want to listen to me ramble?”

“as long as i can ask some questions.”

“Go ahead.”

He smiled and trod over, dropping into the armchair beside yours, “what is the high council?”

You groan and Sans had to bite back a choke of laughter at the way you scrunch your nose up in annoyance.

“They’re a bunch of stuck up assholes who think they know best when in fact, they do not. There was a time when I once respected them but after a stupid mutiny, the original members were replaced by a bunch of modern-day mages. Honestly, they think they know best when in reality all they want is power and—” you hiss out a breath, agitation on your face, clearly this was a subject you were passionate about, “All the old members were amazing people, but corruption goes a long way.”

“you said you were a hundred and fifty-nine.” Sans voices quietly, you were nearly as old as he was, and Sans is a hundred percent sure Humans _don’t_ live that long.

You blink, side-eyeing him before your lips curled upwards, “Yep, I’m old but not the oldest by a long shot. Mages with exceptional magical abilities are able to extend their life.”

That—was amazing.

“and you said modern-day mages were mediocre?”

You shift onto your side, supporting your jaw with your palm as your brows become pinched, “It’s all related back to the Barrier, believe it or not.”

Now _that_ was curious and Sans was like a sponge, ready to soak up this knowledge.

“in what way?”

“Humans grew to envy Monsters,” you begin, gaze turning distant, “Your kind are made of magic, you have no true limits, unlike Humans. Some families, in an attempt to grow their power, began to rely on another source of natural magic to boast their own, however, the consequences of that was the more they relied on magic not of their own, the smaller their Cores grew each generation. Some families saw this and stopped; others believed it was nothing more than a story fabricated by Monsters to stop them from growing to their supposed true potential…”

“but it was true.”

“Yeah.” You exhale, rubbing between your brows. “Some mages banded together to seal that natural magic away from the others so they could no longer abuse it after the Barrier was erected as punishment.”

“so…their cores never recovered?”

“No, they can’t,” You sit up and if anything, you look callously amused, “Even if Mother Nature wills it, their Cores are too stunted to even begin to repair itself. Some mages each generation will show great promise from those descendants but mostly those with great magical prowess are from what have been dubbed pure families, which are those that never replied on or relied very little on the alternate source of power.”

“and you? the kids?”

You chuckle softly, “I’m from one of those pure families.” You give a cheeky smile, “One of my ancestors were part of the group that sealed the alternate magical source, in fact. The kids on the other hand, they’re from an off-shoot of a pure family but by a handful of generations. They’re considered to be from a normal family because of the distance. Father wasn’t a mage, their, uh, biological mother from a family of stunted descendants. However, I’ve got a feeling their father might have had mage ancestry too considering their magical strength, just didn’t have enough to be able to use it.”

Sans really wanted to know more about your ancestors, wants to know what you’ve learned and done in all your years. Sans was truly interested in the Intent you put into your words—he had overheard Tori and Asgore speaking quietly last night about it. The words you had greeted them with—they were familiar to him, that type of magic was reserved for Judges. That had truly piped his interest, were you like him? Could you Judge another by their SOUL?

Still, Sans found it strange really, to think after what mages had done to them in the past, that here he was admiring what they had done in retaliation to trapping the Monsters below.

He could remember his father having spoken fondly of a handful of humans that had always stayed true with their trust in Monsters. Great magical advancements had been made between both species because of it. Gaster had talked of how lots of mages had spoken up on behalf of Monsters but in the end, the majority outvoted them.

It was a bitter turn of fate.

“o’brein said this high council didn’t like you telling kris and frisk stories of us.” It was a slight change in topic, but Sans was more interested in everything you would freely give.

You hummed, “Mostly to discourage kids from heading into dangerous situations. While I admit I am in the wrong for freely sharing the stories, I never once made any notion to Frisk for her to go searching. While the old Council didn’t tell parents to not tell their children the stories, it’s mostly because different families have different…beliefs.”

You give a sardonic smile and Sans gives a humourless chuckle, understand what you meant immediately.

“I grew up personally hearing these stories, most think you all to be fiction nowadays or at least a closely guarded secret. There is very little information out in the world about Monsters, it was hoarded away after the Barrier was erected. My family probably has the most artifices relating back to that time period…”

You trail off and you turn to look at the crossed starves again with an intensity that startled Sans, he wasn’t sure why but clearly something had zoned you out, your jaw tight and your eyes narrowing into an almost glare. Your fingers twitched and he felt the swell of magic in the air around you.

He spoke your name and you exhaled, snapping back to attention. You blinked at him, “Sorry.” You stand almost robotically. Sans knew the conversation was over when he catches a glimpse of a nervous-worried expression on your face; why he wasn’t sure, but you clearly didn’t want him to see it.

You cleared your throat, “I need to go check on Frisk, so if you’ll excuse me.”

He nodded and you shared a parting smile.

Sans was left to stew in the information you had given and wonder what exactly had worried you—had you accidently shared more then you were meant to with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re a lowkey tiger mum and it wasn’t intentional but I’m loving it. You just want to best for your kids.


End file.
